Rainy Days and Steamy Nights
by missmorrilla
Summary: When Emma is left with no choice but to ride out the backlashes of Hurricane Sandy with the Mayor herself, how will their night end up when a game of Truth or Dare is involved? M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Luck Would Have It

**A/N: This is an update of the first chapter and the second is on its way! Sorry it took so long for anything to happen. Going to try to stay up with this and update every week! Please R&R if you want more chapters! Your reviews are the fuel to my writing fire! Thank you all so much. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Can't Get Much Worse**

"No. NO!" Emma exclaimed as she brought her fist down on her steering wheel. This could not be happening. Her little bug could not give out on her now. She knew this old death-trap wouldn't last long when she jacked it off the side of the road 10 years ago. It had been a faithful car for how beat up it was, but now was the absolute worst time for it to fail.

"Damn it!" Emma yanked the keys from the ignition when it failed to restart. A frustrated huff left her chest and she leaned into the seat, holding back the tears she felt prickling at the sides of her eyes. Today had been a rough day. All she wanted was to be home and in her warm bed. But that seemed far-fetched now.

* * *

Before she even got to the Sheriff's station that morning, she had nearly had a head on collision with a deer crossing the road. When she slammed on her brakes, her coffee flew everywhere, splattering the interior of her car and turning the front of her top brown. With no luck of finding another shirt anywhere in her car, she took it off and zipped her leather jacket up to her neck, hoping it would hide the fact she was in nothing but her lime green bra underneath. When she arrived at the station, she became bombarded with phone call after phone call about the storm that was rolling in.

It seemed everyone in Storybrooke was in a panic, trying to figure out emergency measures that may need to be taken if the aftershocks of this storm were too severe. Emma felt like Dr. Hopper as she tried to calm each person down as they called, telling them just to stay in their house until the storm passed. She prayed that the storm would be fizzled out by the time it reached them so she wouldn't have to deal with it.

That, however, was not the case.

Around 5:30 that night, massive rain clouds took over the sky and the remnants of hurricane Sandy started wreaking havoc on the small town. The heavy clouds and rainfall blocked out the sun completely, turning the sky black as night, making it impossible to see 20 feet in any direction. When Emma decided to call it a night, there was already 2 inches of standing water on the roads. She made a mad dash to her car but the rain had soaked her clothes already. Hustling inside her bug, she tried to start her car 3 times before it revved to life. She started to pull out of the parking lot only to find that one of her head lights had gone out.

"Freakin' great. What's next?" Emma mumbled under her breath. Nothing else could possibly go wrong. She knew it was a mistake even thinking that when she turned her windshield wipers on. They made a terrible skreeching noise she could hear over the rain pounding against her car, and half way up her windshield, they hissed to a stop. She looked at them in disbelief as she twisted the knob violently. When she realized they weren't going to budge she continued to make her way down the street at a glacial pace. The rain was now coming down harder than before and the fact that she only had one working head light and 2 wiper blade's impeding her vision didn't help in the visibility department. Where the hell were the street lights anyways?

Half way through town her engine made a terrible noise. Emma became nervous, but when nothing else happened, she brushed it off as the car just being old and needing an engine check. She continued down the street a few more yards before she felt the engine roar then fall silent. She tried to give it some gas, but it was no use. She could feel the car slowing down and pulled of to the side of the road. Emma's head hit the roof when the tire jumped the curb and she swore at the headache that immediately occurred afterwards.

"No. NO!" She tried to start her bug up again to no avail. Emma silently cursed whatever deity was giving her such bad luck. She reached in her jacket pocket to call Mary Margaret, but her hand found nothing but her cuffs and a tube of chapstick. She frantically shoved her hand into the other pocket then patted her jeans. When she came up empty-handed, she searched between the seats and in her backseat. Emma stopped suddenly when she remembered leaving it on the sink in the bathroom of the station before she left.

"This isn't even funny anymore." She sunk back into her seat, hitting her head against the headrest in anger. She reclined her seat back and closed her eyes, listening to the downpour hit her car. She ran through what options she had and found she had very few. And none of them seem too appealing. Letting out a deep breath of annoyance, she sat up and looked out the passenger window. She couldn't tell exactly where she was, only that she was on the side of the road in the middle of the small town. Her car wasn't going to be getting her anywhere and she had no way of contacting anyone. She definitely didn't have the patience to wait until the morning when someone could call her a tow truck, so she figured the best thing to do would be to get out and find help herself.

Taking the keys out of the ignition, she opened the door and bolted to the sidewalk. The water running down the road nearly swept her away. It soaked through her boots and into her socks instantly. Shock hit her full force when she realized how cold the rain actually was. Too bad she didn't think to grab her umbrella before she left. Emma made huge bounds up to the side-walk, desperately trying to get out of the freezing rain. Looking for some sort of landmark, her eyes quickly found the hedge wall not 10 feet from her. She recognized it instantly.

"Oh hell. This night really can't get any worse now." Emma said aloud. She seriously considered getting back in her car and just waiting until the morning for someone to help her. That seemed a lot better than begging the Mayor to help _her, _the savior, the white knight. Considering she was feet from her property line and it was the closest building in sight, not to mention she was now sopping wet and starting ti shiver, she felt her self make the decision to seek help, no matter who it was.

A tinge of heat spread itself through her abdomen at the thought of seeing the mayor. She was almost . . . excited that she got to see Regina. But it quickly burnt out because by then, Emma was shivering uncontrollably. The rain quickly started to turn to sleet and Emma made the snap decision to run for the little iron gate, hopping it and dashing up the front lawn to the porch. She took the steps all at once and nearly rammed the door down. She stopped mere centimeters for the great white door and just looked at it.

_How did my luck have me end up on the Mayor's porch in freezing rain? _She thought. _Someone must really hate me. Or love me. _She smirked as she reached for the bronze door knocker. When she grabbed it, her hand instantly ached from the cold metal against her already frozen skin. She pulled away and went for the doorbell instead. Before she rang it, she tried to regain her composure and straightened herself up.

Shaking like a dog to get the excess water from her body. She wrung her hair out and ran her fingers through it. It was already becoming a frizzy mess. She silently wondered why she was worrying so much about how she presented herself to Regina. What did it matter to her? Regina wasn't going to like her if she was wearing a ball gown and stilettos.

Emma timidly rested her fingers on the doorbell. Before she could even have second thoughts about intruding in on the mayor's personal space in these conditions, the bell had rung. She was so wrapped up in the fact she had actually rang the Mayor's doorbell that she nearly jumped out of her skin when Regina opened the door.

"Ms. Swan." Regina said with a slight tinge of malice. "What are you doing here?" Her tone never ceased to send a shiver of fear down Emma's spine. _Or was it something else? _She opened her mouth but couldn't find any words. Regina raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at Emma as she watched her mouth open and close repeatedly. When words still continued to escape her, the mayor stepped closer to Emma, leaning her face inches away from the other woman's. Emma froze as she watched the woman's gaze grow cold.

"Ms. Swan, I suggest you tell me just what the hell you are doing on my porch, soaking wet and looking like a lost puppy, or so help me I will-"

"My car." Emma blurted out. Regina leaned back some, her brow furrowing.

"Excuse me?" Emma took a deep breath and pointed down the lawn.

"My car. It broke down. One of the head lights is out, My wiper blades are stuck, the engine died. Whole bunch of stuff." Emma explained.

"I don't see that thing you call a car." Regina dead-panned.

"The rain is pretty heavy." Emma threw back cheekily, rubbing her hands together and blowing hot air on them. "And pretty cold."

"So, why do you need me? I can't make that death-trap magically start." She countered, folding her arms across her chest in a defensive manner. Emma raised her brow, knowing full well she could if she wanted to.

"I was just hoping you could call me a tow truck or something. Just so I could at least be at home to ride this storm out and not sitting in my broken-down car, freezing my ass off." Emma was now shivering violently from the cold clothes sticking to her skin. She was hoping that Regina would show some mercy and at least let her in her warm house.

"Well, dear, I'm afraid your out of luck. The power has gone out and I am not especially fond of the idea of driving in these conditions." Emma felt her heart sink. Now she really didn't have any more options. She was thankful that Regina had considered driving her home herself though.

"However, you're soaking wet and it would not do you any good to sleep in wet clothes when it's this cold out. You'll catch the flu. Come inside dear, I'll give you a change of clothes." Regina said indifferently, though Emma could have sworn she saw a look of sympathy flash across her face.

"Thank you so much Reg- Madam Mayor." Emma stuttered out through clenching teeth. Regina shook her head slightly and a small smile graced her lips.

"Regina is fine." She said as she turned around to walk back indoors. Emma was set to follow, but the Mayor turned back around abruptly to face her once more, and Emma ran right into her chest. She was about to chastise her for the sudden stop, but hesitated when she found Regina staring her up. A warm glow start in her stomach and stretched through her veins ad Regina traced her body with her eyes. It warmed her through the soaking wet clothes and she could feel her cheeks flushing a deep crimson. Regina stopped at her boots before making a quick sweep back up and looking her in the eyes.

"Take off those hideous boots. I don't want my carpet soiled." And without another word, Regina turned back into her house. Emma quickly unzipped each boot, nearly tripping in her hurry. She threw the them off to the side of the porch along with her soggy socks. When she was completely barefoot, she took a timid step into the mayoral mansion. Making sure the door closed behind her, she continued slowly through the foyer. She hadn't even reached the steps when Regina came back around the corner with some neatly folded clothes in hand.

"Here," Regina held out the clothes to Emma. "I think these will suffice. You may change in the spare bathroom down the hall. Just leave your wet clothes in the shower. I'll put them in the dryer later." Emma looked at her gratefully, never breaking eye contact as she took the clothes from Regina. Their hands accidentally brushed together, eliciting a small gasp from Regina. Emma looked at her, surprised. She thought she was imagining things when she saw Regina look at her with, what was it? Longing? But as quickly as it appeared it disappeared, leaving Emma to ponder if she had actually seen emotion flash through Regina's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked bluntly. Regina looked at her in confusion.

"Wh- What do you mean? I- I'm fine."

"Well, when you touched my hand . . . you . . . I . . . " Emma mentally slapped herself for stammering like an idiot. It was the english language. Get it right.

"Oh! Just . . . your hands! They're freezing. You need to be in warmed up immediately. Frostbite would do you no good." She gently took the blonde's frozen hand in her free one, rubbing it between her fingers to start the circulation again. Emma watched slightly dazed as Regina lifted her hand to her lips and blew warm air across her fingers. Emma's eyes became hooded as she watched the brunette's lips make an O shape, tantalized by the beautiful scar on her upper lip. She could feel the tingle of the warm air mixed with the warmth of Regina's fingertips on her hand quickly run up her arms and spread across her torso, slowly pooling in her center.

Regina slowly let go of that hand to take the other and repeat the same process. She never broke eye contact with the blonde, adding to the headiness of the moment. Emma felt as though she may burst with the sensations the older woman was eliciting within her. The blonde let out a short breath of disappointment when Regina dropped her hand down between them, letting her fingers linger with Emma's a moment longer before breaking all contact. They looked at each other through hooded lids before they both realized where they were and who they were with. Regina cleared her throat and broke eye contact immediately.

Emma came back to reality and her eyes widened, instantly dropping to the floor. She could feel her cheeks burning with a wicked blush and could've sworn she saw one spread across Regina's cheeks before she had looked away. But before she could chance a glance back up at the brunette, the clothes Regina had brought her were practically being shoved into her arms.

"Here." Regina mumbled quietly.

Emma took them but still didn't look up. When the familiar clicking of heels on the linoleum floor could be heard, she finally looked up. A small smirk played across her lips as she watched Regina make a beeline for the kitchen, taking note of the extra sway in her hips.

"Thank you." Emma whispered her gratitude to no one before she headed for the bathroom, realizing she didn't just mean the clothes.


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner for 2

Emma spent a while in the bathroom. The moment she stepped through the doorway she had already started stripping down. Her jacket was the first to go, and the rest of her clothes followed shortly after, resulting in a pile of wet clothes on the linoleum floor. She reached behind her to undo her bra hook but stopped. She lifted up the pajama shirt Regina had given her.

_Aha._

Laying in between the shirt and pants was a silky black underwear set, bra and all. Emma smirked to herself. The mayor had actually bothered to lend out a pair of undergarments to her.

"How sweet." Emma giggled to herself, a genuine smile on her face. Her lime green bra looked so tacky compared to these silk underwear, no doubt from some prestigious store. Her bra was thrown on top of the pile of clothes along with the matching underwear.

Emma grabbed a plush towel from the rack and dried herself off, wringing her hair out as well. Since she had taken a shower that morning, she figured she wasn't dirty enough to constitute the towel being washed and just hung the towel back up. Emma redressed quickly and took a once over of herself in the mirror. She was wearing a purple silk pajama set. A simple button up shirt and pants.

_Hot damn I look good in Regina's clothes._

She smirked as she opened the door. Purple was a great color on her.

Regina was in the kitchen bent over the stove preparing dinner when Emma snuck up behind her.

"Whatcha doing?" Emma asked, leaning over her shoulder to examine the food. Regina jumped and turned to find a purple clad Emma. She shot the blonde a cold glare.

"Miss Swan, just because I have invited you into my home and lent you my clothes does NOT mean you can sneak up on me like that." The brunette chastised. Emma raised her eyebrows and nodded in mock surrender.

"While you're just standing there, would you please get me the lemon juice from the refrigerator? It's on the top shelf."

"Yes madam Mayor." Emma said sarcastically, earning another glare from the brunette. As the blonde made her way across the kitchen, Regina couldn't help but stare, enticed by the way Emma's 'assets' were complemented by the pajamas.

_Hot damn she looks good in my clothes,_ Regina unprofessionally thought to herself.

Emma grabbed the lemon juice from the shelf and made her way back to Regina. She set it next to the pan the brunette was stirring and hopped up onto the island behind them. Regina didn't say anything, so Emma took this as an opportunity to break the ice.

"Sooo . . ." The blonde drawled out. She could almost feel Regina rolling her eyes at her.

"Yes, miss Swan?"

"What are you making? It smells amazing." Emma asked, truly interested.

"Beef stir-fry. I do hope you like vegetables." Regina answered in a lighter tone than before.

"I do," Emma replied. "But I thought Henry was allergic."

Regina cocked her head to the side as the lifted the pan from the stove.

"Henry won't be joining us tonight. Unfortunately he is spending the night with a friend, and with the weather the way it is, who knows how long he will be stuck over there." Regina explained as she poured the stir-fry into a big bowl. Emma raised her eyebrows again.

"So it's just us tonight?" The younger woman stated. Regina turned to face her this time.

"Yes," She said with a forced smile. "It's just us."

Emma gave Regina a demeaning look and huffed. The brunette furrowed her brow, unsure of what was causing this type of behavior from the blonde.

"What?" Regina asked, slightly annoyed.

"You say it like it's the worst thing you've ever endured. Lighten up Regina, I can't be that bad of company. I know I am probably the last person you wanted to see on your first night alone in lord knows how long, but I mean, it could be worse. I could be Leroy." Emma said with a grin.

The blonde smiled even bigger when Regina's expression loosened up and she even started giggling herself!

Letting the thought sink in of how terrible it would have been if it was, in fact, Leroy who showed up instead of Emma, Regina laughed out loud. She would much rather deal with a nosy Emma than Leroy in another one of his drunken stupors. Seeing the mayor like this made Emma start to laugh even harder than before. This, in turn made Regina laugh more until they were both in a fit of hysterics.

Emma grabbed at her sides and Regina leaned on the counter to hold herself up. They continued on for many minutes. When Regina's sides started to cramp, she dropped to her knees, cradling herself. Emma became a bit concerned about the brunette and sank down to her level as well. The blonde placed at gentle hand on Regina's shoulder, patting her softly.

"You alright, Regina?" Emma questioned with a hint of concern. Regina looked up to find Emma staring at her in earnest with her goofy grin still plastered to her face. She took in a deep breath and smiled, recomposing herself.

"Yes, I'm fine dear." She said as she stood up, wiping away tears she didn't even realize had formed. Emma followed, still looking a bit concerned.

"Are you sure? Your face if awfully red." She joked.

"I guess it has been a while since I have laughed so hard." Regina stated, looking a bit sad at the fact that her life was so serious all the time.

"Well, I'm glad I was able to help you let go for a bit." Emma said with a genuine smile. Regina smiled back and nodded, ducking her head. An errant piece of hair fell into the brunette's face and before she could brush it back, Emma reached up and tucked it behind her ear. Her finger lingered behind her ear for a moment before it began to traced down the back of her ear and down her jaw.

Regina let out a shallow breath as she enjoyed the feel of the blonde's soft fingers against her skin. When the contact was broken, she raised her eyes to Emma's. The green eyes seemed darker than usual. Regina's breath hitched slightly as she tried to calm the arousal that was slowly boiling to the surface.

After an eternity of eye contact, the blonde stepped back and cleared her throat. The movement made Regina come back from her reverie. The kitchen became awkwardly silent as the two women looked anywhere but each other. When the silence became too unbearable, Emma spoke up.

"Uhh . . . you might want to put the stir fry back in the pan. It's probably getting cold just sitting there in the bowl." Without looking at the younger woman, Regina spun back around the face the bowl. Sticking a single finger into the stir fry, she scooped some up on her finger and tasted it. She watched as the mayor slowly pulled her finger out of her mouth with a delicious _pop, _her eyes fluttering shut as she swallowed. Just that simple motion made Emma's mouth water.

"It's still warm. Would you like me to make you a plate Miss Swan?" Emma, still a bit side tracked by Regina's lips, stood there, mouth slightly agape and starring at Regina.

"Miss Swan," The brunette questioned. "Is everything alright?" Emma refocused and shook her head.

"No, yeah, everything's fine. I can grab my own plate." She said with a tight-lipped smile. She gathered a spoonful of stir fry on her plate and sauntered over to the great dining table. She seated herself on one end of the table, placing her napkin on her lap and waiting for Regina.

Regina didn't even look at Emma as she sat on the other end of the table, placing her napkin in her lap as well. She picked up her fork and took a bite before she looked over to Emma. They sat there, starring at each other, neither one saying a word. Emma watched the mayor chew and swallow, tantalized by the languid movement of her muscles beneath her skin.

The older woman let out a deep exhale, eyeing Emma playfully.

"Do you expect me to eat all alone," Regina asked in a sultry tone. "I promise I don't bite. Hard."

_Hard._

The last word caused Emma to stop mid-chew. She stared at Regina, who had on her trademark smirk. The effect the words had on Emma showed as a mix of lust and excitement ran up her spine and spread through her chest. She slowly nodded and picked up her plate, moving to sit in the chair next to Regina. Emma's face was every shade of red. Regina let out a throaty chuckle, pleased that see could evoke such feelings in the blonde. This was going to be fun.


End file.
